Super Smash Brothers Brawl: Newcomers
by Ixidor Alucard
Summary: Life in the Mansion. A peaceful, tranquil setting, but haunted by a vague feeling you get, when something is coming. The calm before the storm. And New Smashers struggle to deal with this new life. Meanwhile, old Smashers return. R
1. Chapter 1: Snakes and Pokeballs

**A/N: My first foray into Super Smash Brothers fanfics, tell me what you think !**

Ike wiped some sweat from his face. He took a deep breath as he swung his sword, Ragnell, down into the earth, and flames burst out from the earth, burning everything in front of him. Ike took his sword out of the ground and swung it effortlessly over his shoulder.

His Eruption move was ready for combat. He looked up at the sky, and grinned. At least the sky, the stars, were the same.

He walked back towards the direction of the Mansion, his new home for the next year or so. He had chosen this fate, so he wouldn't complain. And he looked forward to fighting some of the opponents this place offered, such as the bounty hunter, Captain Falcon, or the Hero of Time, Link.

Mario, the plumber, especially intrigued Ike. And many more were there, and many were still on their way. Some that looked powerful, and some that didn't. But they all had one trait in common.

They were all Smashers.

**Inside the Smash Mansion**

The living room was a big place. Couches and bean bags littered the floor, and it was a good place to relax and unwind after battles. For the few months before the Smash began, it was a good place for the Smashers to hang out, and maybe learn more about each other. There was a giant plasma television, but it didn't display many actual TV shows. It's main feature was what Mario had come to see.

Mario looked up at the big screen. It showed all the contestants that were currently in the Mansion. It also flashed when a new arrival came in, and gave out background information on the newcomer, his/her battle style, etc. However, the screen never gave the person's main weakness; such knowledge had to be figured out, and if you couldn't, you didn't belong in the Mansion anyway.

"Hey, have you heard the rumor, Mario?" Fox asked as he walked up to Mario and took a seat next to him. 

Mario shook his head, and Fox went on, "They say that Ness might not be coming back."

"What?" Mario asked incredulously, as Samus and Kirby sat down near Fox.

"I'm not sure, but some people say Ness wasn't supposed to be in the previous Smashes. And this new guy, his name's Lucas, he's supposed to replace Ness."

Samus shook her head sadly. "Take out one of our own? He was there from the beginning; how could he be replaced?" She had always liked the happy youth; he was a good fighter, and he had always had a bit of a crush on Samus. He was very sweet as well. She remembered Ness, blushing, and giving her flowers after a match, then running in embarrassment.

"Lucas?" Mario asked, "The little blond boy?" These Onett children weren't to be taken lightly; if Lucas was anything like his predecessor, he would have powerful abilities at his disposal, such as PK Fire or PK Cross, like Ness had had.

"Yeah, that's him. He's not from Eagleland, though, I think he said he was from the Nowhere Islands-" Fox began.

"Look! Someone's coming!" Kirby pointed at the screen, which was now flashing brightly.

The image was that of a darkened silhouette, and the words, **WARNING! CHALLENGER APPROACHING!**

"Come on, let's-a go!" Mario said, running through the doors of the Mansion, with Samus, Kirby and Fox following.

They ran outside, and the commotion attracted other Smashers. Mario saw Yoshi and Donkey Kong walk up near them out of the corner of his eye.

But he was more focused on the stars. One shone extremely bright.

"There!" Fox shouted, pointing at the bright star, "He's coming!"

"What makes you think it's a he?" Samus asked.

"Be quiet, it's getting closer!"

Kirby was right; the falling star was closing in fast. It hit the ground about a mile away. Mario and the others ran. They stopped at the small crater and peered over it, to see-

A young boy. He wore a pink vest over a black shirt, jeans, a pink hat, and black shoes. He wore a yellow backpack, and had on a belt, with red and white balls strapped onto them. He also held one of these balls in his hand.

Mario jumped into the crater and helped the boy up.

"You okay?" Mario asked, as the boy opened his eyes.

"Uhh, yeah!" The boy smiled, "Thanks!"

**Somewhere**

A phone rang. The man scowled as he answered it.

"Snake," the voice said, not even waiting for so much as a hello, "Sorry to bother you, but I've got big news!!"

"What?" Snake asked gruffly, "Not another absurd objective, I hope."

"Are you familiar with Super Smash Brothers?" 

**Smash Mansion**

The boy's name was Red. Surprisingly enough, he didn't have any powers, any attacks.

"So how do you plan to fight?" Captain Falcon asked.

"I fight using my Pokemon." Red replied casually as he threw a Pokeball in the air.

A small blue turtle came out. It ran around happily.

"Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard. They're my Pokemon. They'll do the fighting for me."

Everyone nodded and mumbled their approval, except for Pikachu and Jigglypuff, who looked very, very shocked.

"So Red, are you coming to training with us?" Link asked, as he got up and started swinging his sword, "Me, Mario, and Kirby are going to the Battlefield to do a little friendly competition. We could use a fourth."

"Nah," Red explained, "I gotta work on some combos and moves with my Pokemon, and I don't think I'm ready for any Smashing just yet."

"Okay," Link said, "Samus, how about you?"

"Eh, I'm going to pass on that one," Samus said, "I'm not very enthusiastic about the thought of showing anyone the new tricks I've come up with."

"Man," Link said, turning to Mario, "No one wants to train tomorrow!"

"Eh," Mario shrugged, "We'll find someone."

**Battlefield**

Link, Kirby, and Mario started fighting. The Battlefield had been redone; more flora and fauna.

Because of the new design, no one paid much attention to the box in the background. _  
_

_I'm on reconnaissance duty._

Link threw his Gale Boomerang. Mario jumped in the air, and dove at Link. Link rolled out of the way and slashed at Mario.

_Reconnaissance? Of what kind?_

Kirby came down from the sky in the form of a rock. Mario slid under it, and Kirby transformed back, and dove to the side. _  
_

_Knowing your enemy is the quickest path to victory._

Snake threw the box off as Mario and Link stopped and looked at the new arrival.

"It's showtime!"


	2. Chapter 2: Adventure Mode Begins

**A/N: Chapter 2, enjoy !**

Mario jumped, and as he came back down to earth, he spun in a tornado. As he made contact with the mercenary, Mario smiled. For the last two Smashes, he had used up a special move on the Mario Tornado. But he had finally reached the level where he could perform it flawlessly at a basic attack level.

Snake came down to earth hard, but got back up almost instantly. He swung out a missile launcher and aimed at Mario.

3

He shot the missile at Mario, and the plumber had no time to dodge.

2

It hit him squarely in the chest, sending him flying across the screen.

1

Mario flew off the screen, and...

TIME!!

He was back at the mansion, with Link, Kirby, and the new arrival, Snake.

**Inside the Mansion**

"That's some good-a fighting, Snake," Mario said to the tired soldier.

"Thanks." The man said gruffly, slinging his missile launcher over his shoulder.

"Where are you from?" Link asked.

Snake looked at the odd group, and walked away.

"It's nothing you need to worry about."

**Station Square**

"Sonic! Sonic!!" An orange-yellow fox flew through the door.

"Hey, Tails! What's up?" The blue hedgehog asked, as the fox panted heavily.

"You've got a letter! It seemed really important that I get it to you. The guy who gave it to me..."

Sonic swiped the letter and began reading. His eyes widened as he read on.

"This is sweet! Sorry, Tails, but I'm out of here!"

"S-Sonic? Where are you going?" Tails said to the already departing hedgehog.

"I can't tell you for now, but I hope to see you there!"

_Super Smash Brothers, here I come!!_ Sonic thought triumphantly as he sprinted through the outskirts of the city, and beyond...

**Back at the Mansion**

"Hey, guys, check it out!" Fox said, running into the room, "Target Test and Home-Run Contest have been opened up!"

"Sweet!" Samus said, jumping up from her seat and running outside, "I'm definitely going to beat you this time, Link!"

Samus and Link always had a race to see which one would beat their Target Test first.

Link blinked for a second, then ran after the bounty hunter. "Yeah, right! I'm going to win, no problem!"

The Hyrulian ran out the doors of the Mansion and crashed into Samus.

"Ouch, hey, Samus, wha...?" Link fell silent as Samus pointed at the sky, at a blazing mass approached.

"MARIO!" Samus said, getting ahold of herself and running into the living room, "What's the screen saying right now?"

"It's been normal..." Mario trailed off, looking at the now flashing screen.

"Let's-a go!" Mario said, following Samus out into the field.

"Two newcomers in two days," Link said, watching the star come closer to their world, "What's going on...?"

As the star flickered out and landed on the ground, Samus fell behind Mario, who poured on the speed.

He saw a small, skinny monkey dressed in a red shirt, with a hat that said "Nintendo" on it.

"Diddy!" Donkey Kong said, jumping into the crater Diddy Kong had made and grabbing him.

"Uncle Donkey!" Diddy said, jumping onto his uncle's head.

**Inside the Mansion**

"Uncle Donkey, look!" Diddy Kong said, showing off the stuff he had brought, "I brought my peanut popguns and my jet pack!"

"Great! I can't wait to go training with you tomorrow, I'll show you the ropes," Donkey Kong told his nephew.

"Hey, plumber," Snake said, sitting down at a table with Mario, Link, and Fox, "How are those apes able to talk? In fact, how are most of these guys able to? Last I checked, monkeys, rats, and dinosaurs couldn't talk."

"Simple," Fox said, "It's one of the features of Smash. When you come to this world, you're given powers, to be able to function in the world with everyone else. One of these powers in language. There are no language barriers here."

"What other powers do you get here?" Snake asked, curious.

"Well," Link interjected, "You get four special moves, and they can be used however you see fit. Though most Smashers seem to follow the basic setup: Three for offense and one for recovery. Some use two for offense and two for recovery, though, like Luigi or Pikachu. It's totally up to you."

"Huh, interesting," Snake said, as Kirby yawned and inhaled Pikachu.

"Whoops, sorry, Pikachu," Kirby apologized as he spat out the Pokemon.

"Grr...it's okay, just be more careful, Kirby," Pikachu said, as the two walked upstairs to the dormitories.

"It's getting late. People are starting to go to bed," Link said.

"You know what that-a means." Mario said.

"Poker?" Snake asked, taking out a deck of cards.

"YEAH!"

**Morning**

"Hey, wake up, bro," Luigi said, shaking Mario.

"Uggh...what is it, Luigi?" Mario asked sleepily.

"The screen's going off," Luigi exclaimed.

"What?! Is it a newcomer?!" Mario said, getting up and running to the front of the screen.

"Hey, guys, what's with all the noise? People are still sleeping," Samus walked down the stairs in her blue jumpsuit.

"Hey, Samus. Sorry, but the screen's gone off, and at this hour...must be big." Fox explained, poking a groggy Link.

"What the..?! Samus is a girl?!" Snake asked, shocked.

Samus frowned. "Yes, I'm a girl, you idiot!"

"Sorry, I just thought you were a robot or something-"

"That's my power suit! I would still be in it but it needs charging every so often." Samus replied, walking over to the front of the screen.

"Phew...it's not a newcomer," Mario said, sighing, "It seems Adventure Mode's up. We can go there now, if you'd like."

"Think I'm gonna have to pass on that," Samus said, pointing at the screen, "Check it out."

A list of people that Adventure Mode was open to flashed on the screen, and it included Mario, Peach, Zelda, Kirby, and Pit.

"Why would they let a newcomer into Adventure Mode before a veteran?" Fox asked, as he looked over the list, "Not even Link's name is up there."

"I dunno," Mario said, "But I'm going to go check it out, see you later!"

"Hey, what about breakfast?" Link asked, as the plumber ran off.

"You know Mario," Samus shook her head, "Always has to try everything, and fast."

"Well, I'm going to eat breakfast," Link said, "Will you come with me, Samus?"

"Nah, I think I'm going to go beat my Target Test. Seeya."

"H-hey! No fair!" Link said, running out the Mansion after his friend.

Fox looked over at Snake, and said, "You want to go get Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong? We can smack them around for a bit."

"Sure," Snake said.

**Somewhere along a green hill**

Mario ran up the hill, hitting a Goomba away.

_Adventure Mode, huh? Looks like fun. _

He slid and hit a Goomba.

_Wha...? Hey, isn't that-_

Suddenly, a blue blur hit Mario, sending him flying.

_Whoops! Better act like I meant to do that!_

Sonic ran back to where Mario had been, and gave a thumbs-up.

"Sonic's the name, speed's my game!" He shouted triumphantly.


End file.
